


Porn Challenge Day 21

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>21. Pain/sensation play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Challenge Day 21

Tony stepped into his bedroom and glanced around at the candles that stood around the room, flickering. In the dim light Tony could make out Loki’s figure in a long dressing gown. Tony walked up to Loki and kissed his neck. Loki hummed quietly and turned.

“Go undress and lie on the bed.”

“Why?”

“Because I wish to try something.” Loki smiled and kissed Tony. Tony followed his instructions. Loki turned back to Tony and sat on the bed next to him, Tony watched Loki’s every movement.

“What are you doing?”

“Quiet.” Loki murmured. Tony watched as Loki picked up one of the candles on the bedside table. He could see Loki smile and watched as he tilted the candle when it was over Tony’s chest. A hiss of shock and pain passed Tony’s lips as the hot wax dripped onto his chest and around his arc reactor. Tony licked his lips and gasped.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Loki whispered. Tony looked at Loki, feeling him peal the wax off and hissed when a frozen object was placed on the area that was still hot. 

“That feels…” Another hiss as Loki dripped more hot wax onto the now partially frozen skin. Tony could make out the smirk in the flickering light.

“Good?” Loki murmured and leant forwards placing his lips to Tony’s. Tony arched as he felt the icy object touch his skin again.

“What is that?”

“Just my touch.” Loki smirked into the kiss. Tony moaned when he felt the hot wax drip onto his arm and trail to the sheets he lay on. He felt Loki moved his leg exposing his inner thigh. Loki moved away from the kiss and to Tony’s neck and bit down roughly. Tony wriggled under Loki’s touch and within second there was a burning on his inner thigh as wax fell, as it began to cool Loki placed his hand onto the warm skin. Loki moved and climbed onto of Tony, taking the dressing gown off and dropping it onto the ground. He poured more wax on Tony’s stomach and placed it down on the bedside table. Loki ran his freezing hands over Tony’s body. Capturing Tony off guard he pushed in and wrapped his cold hand around Tony’s erection causing him to wriggle and moan as Loki moved his hand at a slow pace. He thrust into Tony roughly; Tony moved his hands to Loki’s back and scratched him. Loki allowed his other freezing hand to roam Tony’s body.

“Nuhh, Loks, God.” Tony panted digging his nails deeper into Loki’s back. Loki watched as Tony’s body tensed up as he was bought over the edge. Loki threw his head back with a loud moan as Tony clenched around him and wriggle, making Loki come to his climax and spilled into Tony. The two road out their orgasms and Loki fell onto the bed next to Tony after he pulled out. Tony pulled Loki’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it and watched as the blue slowly turned back to pale white.

“That was good.”

“Mmmm, Thought so.” Loki smiled and snuggled into Tony.


End file.
